Insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) are semiconductor devices particularly suitable for use in power applications. IGBTs handle both high voltages and high currents with small die sizes and with relatively low “on” resistance. In addition, IGBTs can be switched rapidly, thereby making IGBTs useful as switches in three phase inverters for high power, alternating current motor applications, such as motors used to drive electric, hybrid and fuel cell vehicles.
When providing alternating current to power hybrid and fuel cell vehicles, IGBTs are arranged in modules with each module having a plurality of IGBTs, for example, six IGBTs. Each IGBT generates heat when operating, and care should be taken to assure that the temperature of the IGBT does not become excessive.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cooling system for controlling temperature in a power electronic device. In addition, it is desirable to provide a system for monitoring temperature in at least one power electronic device providing alternating current to an AC motor of an automotive vehicle. It is further desirable to provide a substrate assembly that prevents excess temperatures from occurring. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.